My Singer
by littlemisslucia
Summary: seth imprints on a girl at a concert. story better than the summary. PLEASE R&R. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Seth! Get your ass down here or we'll be late for the concert!" I hesitated a moment but I kept thinking to myself, "If I don't come down stairs Nessie or Leah will come up and drag me down." So, I walked down the stairs of the Cullen's main house and ran to the door. "Come on! Let's go people! The concert is in Seattle and we don't wanna be late!"

Jacob just laughed and said, "Somebody's excited for a benefit concert."

Then he turned around and he kissed Nessie when I started making gag sounds. I felt a smack to the back of my head by Leah.

Then I calmly said, "Well all the procceds do go to helping find a cure for cancer."

Jake had nothing else to throw back at me so we all just went outside, piled into a limo, and headed off to Seattle. What should have been an hour or so drive up there turned out to be only 25 minutes. I looked to see who the driver was. It was Jasper.

Then it hit me. "That's why everyone was so excited the whole time!"

He just nodded as if he read my mind (even though Edward could read it.) Jasper dropped us off at the venue and we quickly went in to take our seats in front row.

"How on earth did you get these _great seats _Nessie?" everyone asked because she was the one who got the tickets in the first place.

"It was a birthday present from Aunt Alice."

Then we all understood. Alice could get pretty much anything. Then the lights dimmed down and the first performer came out. They were all local to Seattle so most of us didn't know who they were. The first performers were a group of people. They all came out in red t-shirts and blue jeans. Then they started singing "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey (But the version Glee did.)

When they were done there was a women in her 30's and a man about the same age out on stage. Then when the music came on I didn't recognize the song until they sang the chorus. It was "I'll Be There" By The Jackson 5. It made sense that they were singing it here.

After they were done a girl of about 20 or so years old came out. She had straight black hair and her bangs were clean cut. When I looked at her dark, chocolate, brown eyes everything else just dissolved. I felt like all the other strings have been cut and a new one was made. I saw her staring at me in the same way. I knew what I had done.

Then she just shook it off as a performer must and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Fernanda Catarina Rosalinda Montoya Delarosa Romirez and I will be your entertainer for the rest of the night. Then she got took out the cordless microphone and the instruments started playing and she started singing. Her voice was like velvet and ran as smooth as honey.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure you've found it_

_Emotions sparks you caught the chills_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys oh yes they will _

_They don't wanna define it_

Everyone was shaking and dancing around. She was very entertaining.

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're lookin for thrills then get caffeine_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left _

_Lay your head down and feel the beat_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now_

_To love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin your talent _

_Quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say_

_Cause I feel the distance between us_

_Could be over_

_With the snap of your fingers_

_Oh no_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say goodnight_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

Then Quil yelled, "Wow! She's really good!" I just nodded with a blank look on my face. "Hey Seth. Dude, you okay?"

That's when I realized I was staring at her the whole time. I blinked twice and said, "Yeah Quil, I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it." Quil just shrugged and I noticed that there was some kind of musical break. It was strange but my imprint was probably changing for her next song or something. That's when I heard her again.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything _

_As long as it's free _

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama _

_The touch of your hand _

_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene _

_And I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want a bad, your bad romance _

She wasn't dressed as crazy as Lady Gaga but the way she danced was unique. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen.

_I want your loving _

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your loving _

_All your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror _

_I want your design _

'_Cause you're a criminal _

_As long as your mine _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_I want your psycho _

_Your vertical stick _

_Want you in my room _

_When your baby is sick _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you _

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby) _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want a bad,_

_your bad romance_

_I want your loving _

_And I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your loving _

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Imma Free bitch baby _

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour _

_et Je veux ta revanche _

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends._

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

I looked at Leah, Jake, Nessie, and Quil. They were shocked at how good she was. I was shocked too. Then she sang some Paramore songs, a couple P!nk songs, Carrie Underwood songs, Pussycat Dolls songs, and a couple of Taylor Swift songs. When the concert was about to close she came out in a long, flowing grey and white dress. In the middle was an ivory colored fabric. Her hair was in an updo as if she was at a wedding and she was the bride. She looked up and stared at me and I stared at her. Then she said, "Well, as you all know this is my last song that I'll be singing for tonight. I dedicate this to someone special in the crowd and he knows who he is. I would also like to ask him if he would meet me backstage. This is for him."

Everyone looked around to see who it was. No one not even my friends guessed it was me. They would know soon enough though. Then music started playing.

_I see you_

_I see you_

_Walking through a dream _

_I see you _

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life _

_Now I live through you and you through me _

_Enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

I was amazed. She was singing "I See You" By Leona Lewis from "Avatar." Leah and Nessie always said they thought it was the most romantic song they've ever heard. I kept listening.

_I see me through your eyes _

_Living through life flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_I live through your love _

_You teach me how to see _

_All that's beautiful _

_My senses touch your world I never pictured _

_Now I give my hope to you _

_I surrender _

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends _

_I see me through your eyes _

_Living through life flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life _

_I offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open _

_(and my spirit never free) _

_To the world that you have shown me _

_But my eyes could not division _

_All the colors of love and of life ever more _

_Evermore_

_(I see me through your eyes) _

_I see me through your eyes _

_(Living through life flying high) _

_Flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_And live through your love _

_And live through your life _

_I see you _

_I see you_

Then she silently walked off stage and everyone was starting to leave. I suddenly remembered what she asked and ran backstage before anyone noticed. As she said, she was waiting right there. Then she walked to me as gracefully as a dove.

"Seth, stop being so mushy!" I thought to myself.

"Hi."

"Hello"

"What happened up there?" she asked

"I can't really tell you right here. It needs to be somewhere private. Maybe we can go to your house or something."

She just stayed quiet when I asked, "Don't you have a place?"

That's when she replied, "No. I don't have a place. I was legally emancipated from my parents when I was fourteen. I have been with my friend until I found her dead a a month and a half ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. Anyways, I've been homeless until about a month ago. Some guy heard me singing at a club and asked me if I wanted to perform at a benefit concert. I said okay and in return he promised me a hotel room for three weeks and yesterday was my last day. My bags are in my dressing room."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay at my house."  
She nodded gratefully and ran to her dressing room to change. When she got out she was in a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and some nike hightops. I noticed she was carrying three bags. I offered her my hand and she (again) gratefully took it. When I came to the front of the venue I saw all of them staring at me and Fernanda. I stared at them and whispered, "Ask me about it later." They all looked a bit angry but didn't say a word. Everyone including Fernanda stayed quiet but calm (thanks to Jasper.) First, Jasper dropped off Nessie and Jake at the Cullen's house. Then he drove to Charlie's house. Charlie knew about all the supernatural stuff werewolves and vampires included. So, when I brought my now imprint in the house it kind of surprised him and my mom. They looked at Leah and she just said, "I don't know." I brought her stuff to the bathroom and she just nodded and locked herself in. I went downstairs to face the bombardment of questions. At the bottom of the stairs I saw Charlie, my mom, and Leah with angry faces. Charlie spoke first. "Seth, I know that you have a nice side to you and I like that. But, why would you bring a _complete stranger into our house?_"

Leah spoke next. "Seth! What's with you? You just meet her at the concert and then you bring her home with us! That's kinda stupid. I mean what if she's a murderer or something!"  
My mom who was calmer said, "Seth, just tell us all why you brought a stranger into our house." I was worried about how they would react but I sucked it up and said, "I imprinted on her." Everyone was silent. Then Leah kind of blew up in my face. "Well now I totally get it! You imprint so that means you automatically get to take her home! Well great!"

"Leah, shut up! She has nowhere else to go! What was I supposed to do! Leave her on the streets!"

"Well, I didn't know considering that she had designer clothes on!"

"Leah, she was legally emancipated from her parents when she was fourteen! Her friend that she was living with was killed a month and a half! The dude who ran the concert gave her 3 weeks in a hotel room and yesterday was her last day!" Leah became silent.

I started shaking so I just ran outside to the forest and phased. It felt so good when I was in my wolf form. It felt like I was free to do anything because I just had to give in to my instincts.

"Seth. Is that you?"

I looked around and I saw Jacob. I went over to him and I replayed the whole thing in my mind.

"Oh…well this is kind of akward."

"Yeah it kinda is Jake."

"Well, I think it's great that you finally imprinted. I'm really happy for ya man."

"Thanks. At least three people are somewhat happy for me."

"Leah"

I just nodded when I heard someone else.

"Seth."

It was Leah.

"What do you want Leah? Or are you here to yell at me some more!"

"No, I came over to *****gulp* …… apologize to you about earlier."

I was surprised and Jake was too.  
"I heard that Seth and you too Jake! But seriously, I truly am sorry."

"Ok Leah. I forgive you. But, that seriously hurt. She's my imprint now."

"OK Seth. We all get it. Now let's go home. See ya Jake."

"See ya Seth. See ya Leah."

Leah and I raced eachother back to our house. I phased back she handed me some shorts. I ran into the house. I saw Fernanda on the couch talking with Charlie and my mom. They seemed to be getting along. When I came into the room they left me alone to talk with her.

"Now that we're alone I can tell you what this" I pointed all around "is all about."

"I sure would like to know"

"Well, Fernanda… first of all I'm a wolf. And when wolves find their soulmates they imprint." She just stared at me so I kept going. "When a wolf imprints it's like the other things that tied them down to earth are all gone and only that one person is keeping them there. Basically, I am supposed to be anything you want me to be. Friend, brother, protector, lover whatever you need me to be I am."

She just smiled. I was confused. "Wait, so you're not freaked out or anything?"

She just nodded no and said, "I'm just glad that I don't have to keep searching for 'the one' anymore 'cause when I saw you I felt an instant connection. I think I might be in love with…what's your name?"  
"Seth."

She just laughed and said, "I think…no I know I'm in love with you Seth. Well this is a great way to start a relationship I don't even know you're name the first time I say I love you." We both laughed and that's when I kissed her. Her lips were warm against mine, her breath tasted like mint, citrus and cinnamon. When we came back she looked like the happiest person in the world. I walked upstairs leaving her on the couch to sleep. I went into my room and crashed onto my bed. I kept thinking, "Wow. This day has been kinda crazy." Then I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fernanda's POV

It was about an hour before the concert started when George came in.  
"Hey, Fernanda. Just wanna make sure that you're gettin' all prepped up here. Don't wanna be late for the show that you're gonna run after these other people are done."

He laughed nervously. I just nodded and waved him away (in a nice way though.) George was good-natured but he could get a little apprehensive. I loved him like a father all the same though. I picked up my locket that had the picture of my real parents. I clutched it to my heart.

"I miss them so much. I wish they were here."

I remembered when I was 10, I was at school. The principal told me to come to his office. When he broke the news to me that my parents had died of an animal attack I was heartbroken. I was 10 years old, orphaned, and depressed. But when Dave and his wife Allison adopted me I thought my luck had turned around. That was until I found out that they would beat me whenever I wouldn't do as they said or how they said it. So, I had to wait until I was fourteen to get legally emancipated. It was the happiest day of my life when I won the case. I moved in with my best and most faithful friend Katie. She and I paid for half of the rent. But when I came home from work I found her dead in the bathtub. After that I wandered from place to place, looking for clubs that would hire me to be a singer. I barely managed to get by until George found me. When he told me about the concert I was ecstatic because I would have a place to sleep. I looked at Elena, the makeup person.

"Elena,"

"What's up Fernanda?"

"Do you know of a place that I could stay at for less than $20 for a week?"

She looked at me sympathetically and said, "Unless you'd like to stay in the bathroom at the Mc Donalds down the street, I'm gonna have to say no."

We both laughed. Elena always knew how to make me feel better, even in the worst of times. It seems that I've lost track of time because people started arriving at the venue. So I got changed into my first outfit which included a plain white tank top, a pair of black jeans, some mark ecko shoes, and a silver necklace. I was waiting at a seat when I saw the group of kids from the high school downtown. I nodded and wished them goodluck. When they got on stage they sounded like bells ringing in church on Sunday morning. I was nervous enough and with them showcasing their talent made me even more nervous. After the applause I congratulated all of them when the duet went on. They sang "I'll Be There" By The Jackson 5. It was amazing. When they were finished everyone told me, "Good Luck! You're gonna do great."

"Thanks. I truly hope you guys are right."

We all laughed and high fived. I slowly walked towards the microphone when I saw a guy. He was staring at me like he had just found his soulmate. When I stared at his eyes I felt that way too. But, because I was onstage I shook it off and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Fernanda Catarina Rosalinda Montoya Delarosa Romirez and I will be your entertainer for the rest of the night." I took out the cordless microphone and gave the band the signal. What was coincidental was that I first think, " Wow, does this guy want to _hook up?_ Nuuh. I don't hook up!" It's funny how things work out. Then I started singing.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure you've found it_

_Emotions sparks you caught the chills_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys oh yes they will _

_They don't wanna define it_

Everyone was shaking and dancing around. I was happy that people were entertained.

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're lookin for thrills then get caffeine_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left _

_Lay your head down and feel the beat_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now_

_To love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin your talent _

_Quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say_

_Cause I feel the distance between us_

_Could be over_

_With the snap of your fingers_

_Oh no_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I go slow_

_So, if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head in my hand your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh noo, I do not hook up up, I fought deep_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say_

_Cause the more that you try the harder I am to find_

_To say goodnight_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

I heard the applause. It was louder than I thought possible. When I bowed, I quickly went backstage to change into my outfit for my other costume. Then the band went into some kind of instrumental. They didn't have to do it for a long time though. I signaled them from backstage when I started singing again.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance  _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything _

_As long as it's free _

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama _

_The touch of your hand _

_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene _

_And I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want a bad, your bad romance  _

I wasn't dressed as crazily as Lady Gaga (thank god!) I looked at the same guy as before and then I looked at his friends they just sat there with a shocked look on their face. I kept going.

_And I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your loving _

_All your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance  _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror _

_I want your design _

'_Cause you're a criminal _

_As long as your mine _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_I want your psycho _

_Your vertical stick _

_Want you in my room _

_When your baby is sick _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you _

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby) _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want a bad,_

_your bad romance_

_I want your loving _

_And I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your loving _

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance  _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance  _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance  _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Imma Free bitch baby _

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge_

 _I want your love _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour _

_et Je veux ta revanche _

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends._

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

When I was done, I had to go backstage (again.) I changed backstage into a striped t-shirt, some blue jeans, and some black hightops. After I came back onstage I sang some Paramore songs, a couple of P!nk songs, Carrie Underwood songs, Pussycat Doll songs, and a couple of Taylor Swift songs.

After this last song an idea popped into my head. "Maybe I could send a message to this guy."

I thought this was a good idea and so I quickly went through the sheet music that the band people had. I thanked god that they had the song I was looking for. So, I gave them the sheet music and I went to my dressing room. I quickly put on the dress and had the fastest (also the best) hairstylist I could find. I quickly put on some silver eyeshadow, silver mascara and some clear lipgloss. Then I as fast as I could with high heels on I went back onstage and I stared at the same guy. Then I said my ending monologue.

"Well, as you all know this is my last song that I'll be singing for tonight. I dedicate this to someone special in the crowd and he knows who he is. I would also like to ask him if he would meet me backstage. This is for him."

I saw everyone looking around, I almost laughed that his friends didn't know it was him. Then the music started playing.

_I see you_

_I see you_

_Walking through a dream _

_I see you _

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life _

_Now I live through you and you through me _

_Enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

I decided to sing "I See You" By Leona Lewis from the movie "Avatar" because it was a very beautiful and romantic song to me.

_I see me through your eyes _

_Living through life flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_I live through your love _

_You teach me how to see _

_All that's beautiful _

_My senses touch your world I never pictured _

_Now I give my hope to you _

_I surrender _

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends _

_I see me through your eyes _

_Living through life flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life _

_I offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open _

_(and my spirit never free) _

_To the world that you have shown me _

_But my eyes could not division _

_All the colors of love and of life ever more _

_Evermore_

_(I see me through your eyes) _

_I see me through your eyes _

_(Living through life flying high) _

_Flying high _

_Your love shines the way into paradise _

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_And live through your love _

_And live through your life _

_I see you _

_I see you_

Then I silently walked off without another word. I looked up to see a lot of surprised faces. George seemed angry that I changed the song but he was happy on the inside because the concert was a success. I hurried to the entrance to the backstage. I decided that I would wait until George said it was closing time. I looked around when I saw the guy in the audience. On the outside I tried to keep my composure but it was hard because inside I was ecstatic. He was still silent so I spoke first

"Hi."

"Hello."

Out of curiosity I asked him, "What happened up there?"

"I can't really tell you right here. It needs to be somewhere private. Maybe we can go to your house or something."

I stayed quiet as I went through all the ways that I could explain this to him.

"Don't you have a place?"

He looked confused. Anybody would be. I couldn't find the right way to tell him so, I sucked it up and told him straight up.

"No, I don't have a place. I was legally emancipated from my parents when I was fourteen. I have been with my friend until I found her dead a month and a half ago."

He looked at me with a sympathetic look and said, "I'm so sorry."

I quickly said back, "It's okay. You didn't know. Anyways, I've been homeless until about a month ago. Some guy heard me singing at a club and asked me if I wanted to perform at a benefit concert. I said okay and in return he promised me a hotel for three weeks and yesterday was my last day. My bags are in my dressing room."

I really hoped that he didn't think I was really pushy.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay at my house."

I was very grateful that he would do this for me. So, I half ran to my dressing room and quickly changed into something simple. When I came out I was in a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of nike hightops. I came out carrying three bags (not very big, I might add.) He offered me his hand and (again) I very gratefully took it. He led me to the front of the venue where I saw his friends waiting by their limo. I waved awkwardly to them and then they turned their heads to him. He whispered something I couldn't quite make out. Then he pulled my hand and we went into their limo. For the whole ride out of Seattle everyone was fairly quiet (at least no one was trying to kill each other.) When we got to the first house I thought it was his. But, when I saw that he wasn't getting out I stayed put. When the limo stopped a second time he did get down so, I followed him. When he opened the door I saw a man and a woman (presumably his parents.) I looked up and waved hello. They did nothing. Then they looked at the person who I thought was his sister and she said, "I don't know." Then he helped me bring my bags upstairs into their bathroom. I mouthed thank you to him and closed the door. I listened to him walk downstairs before I locked the door and turned on the shower. I got undressed and went in. I could faintly hear the sound of a family arguing but I thought nothing of it. When I felt the hot water on my back, it was like a muscle relaxant. Not wanting to seem like a hot water hog, I turned off the shower when it has been five minutes. Then I just changed into my much loved pair of mickey mouse print pants and my Disneyland t-shirt. Then I heard a door slam. I was confused but then again, I was confused for most of my life. When I was done brushing my hair I took my things downstairs and set it by their couch. I saw his mom and dad talking. They looked like they were arguing about something when they walked over to me. I didn't want to be rude so I started talking to them.

"Hello."

The man spoke first.

"Hi. My name is Charlie and this is my wife Sue."

"Hello. I am their mother and we want to talk to you about some things."

I nodded and said, "Okay, let's hear it."

The woman now named Sue spoke first, "First of all, what's your name?"

"My name is Fernanda."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born here but both of my parents were born in Mexico."

Then the man now named Charlie spoke.

"What happened before all this?" he waved his hands all around the room.

I sighed and then I said my story.

"Well, one day when I was 10, I was called to the pricipals office. He told me that my parents had died of an animal attack. I was heartbroken. This is the summary of all of that. I was 10, alone, orphaned and depressed. But when my foster parents Dave and Allison adopted me I thought my troubles were over. I was dead wrong. They would beat me and threaten to kill me if I ever called the police about the beatings. So, I had to wait until I was fourteen to get legally emancipated from them. I was probably one of if not the happiest teenager on earth when I got emancipated. Then I moved in with my friend and we both paid half the rent until I found her dead in the bathtub about a month ago. After that I just wandered around from club to club, singing there so I could earn money to buy some food. I barely managed to scrape by. But, when George heard me and asked me if I wanted to sing at a benefit concert I said yes. In return, he gave me a hotel room for three weeks and yesterday was my last day."

They looked shocked that all of that has happened to me. Then Sue was about to ask me one last question when the door opened and she decided to put it off. They both shook my hand when he came over to me and sat on the couch. Then everyone left the room to go upstairs. I saw that he sat down on the couch with me.

"Now that we're alone I can tell you what this is all about." He pointed all around his house.

I giggled a little.

"I sure would like to know."

He was hesitant to tell me but he went on with it.

"Well, Fernanda… first of all I'm a wolf. And when wolves find their soulmate they imprint." I just stared at him processing all this information.

"When a wolf imprints it's like the other things that tied them down to earth are all gone and only that one person is keeping them there. Basically, I am supposed to be anything you want me to be. Friend, brother, protector, lover whatever you need me to be I am."

I smiled in relief thinking, "Finally, I know what all of this is about!"

He looked confused and said, "Wait, so you're not freaked out or anything?"

I just nodded no and replied, "I'm just glad that I don't have to keep searching for 'the one' anymore 'cause when I saw you I felt an instant connection. I think I might be in love with…what's your name?"

"Seth."

I just laughed again.

"I think…no I know I'm in love with you Seth. Well this is a great way to start a relationship. I don't even know your name the first time I say I love you."

I saw a special twinkle in his eye and we both laughed. I noticed that we both laugh a lot. That's when he kissed me. It was the only kiss I have ever had and yet I felt like it was the best. His breath tasted like rain and forest. After he pulled away I was one of the happiest if not the happiest person on earth. The he went upstairs and closed the door to his room. I laid down on their couch and thought, "Wow. This has been a crazy, hectic day." Then I gradually got more tired until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fernanda's POV

I woke up to the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.

"Must be Charlie going to work." I thought.

It was then and there that I realized that I had a blanket on.

"I didn't have a blanket on last night so, how did it get here?"

"I might've had something to do with that."

I turned around when I saw Seth. I breathed a sigh of relief because if it had been some crazy stranger I would be scared out of my mind.

"And good morning to you too Seth." I giggled (once again) and he gave me a small peck on the lips. I smiled, got up and went to their kitchen. I looked around the cabinets and in the fridge where I saw just the things I was looking for. I got them out of their places and started making the chorizo. When I was done I got out the pan and started cooking it. When it was done, I got out another pan, two eggs and started cooking. That's when I heard someone come in with me. It was Seth again.

He sniffed the air and asked, "What are you making? Smells good."

I smiled that he liked the smell so much.

"It's chorizo. Some kind of flavored meat. I like to make it with eggs. You wanna try some" I offered him half of my eggs and his eyes lit up with little sparks of joy. When I handed him a fork he slowly but surely took a bite. Then as quick as I made them he finished his half whereas I barely started eating mine. As quick as I could, I finished my half and made him more when his sister came down. She was in boy shorts with a black t-shirt on. She also smelled the air and came over to the kitchen. She looked at Seth and then she looked at me.

"Hi. I don't think we've formally met. I'm Leah, his sister."

"Hello Leah."

Not wanting to be rude I said, "Would you like some?"

I pointed at the chorizo and she nodded sure. I made her some quickly and she devoured them with a lady like grace. I figured she might be a wolf too. Then she had an amazed look on her face.

"Wow! Where did you get this recipe? Emily would just _love_ to have it!"

"First, this recipe is an old family one. Not very secret though. And by the way, who's Emily?" I asked with a confused (once again) voice.

"Emily is my second cousin and the pack leader's imprint"  
I just nodded my head and she went on.

"Just don't stare at her. It bugs Sam _a lot!_"

I just nodded and went back to their couch.

I saw some iPod speakers next to the t.v.

Curious, I asked, "Do any of you guys have an iPod?"

They both shook their heads no.

"No, that's Nessie's. She forgot it here one time she and Jake were over. I'm sure she'll let you use it."

Ecstatic, I went to where my bags were and got out my iPod. I turned it on and looked around for this one song that I could show them a dance to.

"Ah ha! Found it!"

I plugged in my iPod to the speakers and started dancing to "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. I remembered a dance that my dance elective teacher taught us. It was really fun. When they came around the corner and saw me dancing they immediately joined in. They were messing up so I stopped the music.

"You guys want me to teach you this dance?"

In unison they said. "Yes! Please! It's so fun."

So, step by step I showed them how to do this dance. By midday they knew it all by heart when Sue came home. I hadn't known that she left early. But, when she saw us all getting along, she smiled bigger than a three year old on Christmas morning.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?"

She asked pointing at all the dancing and the iPod.

Leah spoke first.

"Fernanda's teaching me and Seth how to do a dance. It's really fun."

"Leah, you know what we could do. We could bring these over and dance this at the barbeque tomorrow at the Cullen's house."

"Great idea!"

From what Seth had told me about Leah, she used to be really bitter and cynical. But, ever since she joined Jacob's pack she's been happier but she still has some of the "same old Leah in her."

I laughed and said, "Well, if you wanna do something like this I think we might wanna work on how we're gonna show them."

I already knew that the Cullen's were vampires from what Seth had told me. He also told me that Alice Cullen can see the future (based on the path someone takes), Edward Cullen can read people's minds, Bella Cullen is a mental shield, and Jasper Hale can feel and control people's emotions.

We worked on the dance for the next fifteen minutes or so until it was time for dinner. I showed Sue how to make tortillas and how to make enchiladas since she had all the ingredients for that stuff. When Charlie came home and he smelled the food, he just walked over to the kitchen and got himself a plate of food. He took a bite and chewed the food slowly. As slowly as he chewed the food there was a smile on his face.

"Sue, where did get this recipe? It's um … really good!"

"Actually Charlie, Fernanda showed me how to make them. It was her mom's recipe."

She stepped out of my way so I could see Charlie.

"Well, Fernanda that was delicious I must say that. So, you say your mom showed you how to make these?"

I just nodded and he went back to eating his dinner. I turned to go looking for Seth. I didn't like that he had to go on patrol but, he had to do what he had to do. Leah was on patrol too so I just went upstairs to Leah's room where I now slept. I got my bags and looked through them when I suddenly heard something.

"_Fernanda" _

The voice whispered my name.

"_Fernanda"_

I was getting scared so I just went onto my mattress that was on the floor and slept it off.

**Hey guys. Sorry this one is short. The next one will be longer. **

**NOTICE: I'll be gone from the 14****th**** to the 20****th**** of February for a trip to Quebec with my French class and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop so I might not update for a while. Thanks for you understanding**

**P.S**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTER'S I MADE UP! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE BRILLIANT STEPHANIE MEYER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers. This chapter will be short and it'll be split into half so that the first half will be Seth's POV and the other half will be Fernanda's POV. I know that I promised this one would be longer but it must be short. Sorry for that. The next one will definitely be longer though. Thanks **

**littlemisslucia**

Seth's POV

I was really nervous on the drive over to the cliff. I mean what if she said no. I mean I've only been dating her for three months and I already know that I want to be with her for eternity but does she think the same way about me?

"Stop it Seth! If she didn't like you she would have left by now!" I thought this to myself over and over again until Fernanda interrupted my thoughts.

"Seriously Seth. Where are we going?"

I laughed a bit and said in a valley girl voice, "Like seriously Fernanda. You'll see when we get there."

She laughed. She always did when I did my valley girl voice. She thought it was one of the funniest things she has ever heard. She was the most beautiful girl in the world in my eyes. Her black hair flowed smoother than any river in the world. Her copper skin was shinier than the brightest penny. Her eyes glittered brighter than any jewel and her happiness was like an epidemic.

Everyone was surprised that she adjusted well to all the "supernatural" stuff. I was surprised at first but I got used to it. In my pocket was the ring. It was simple but elegant. It was the ring that my dad gave to my mom. It was a simple ring with some diamonds all around it. It was in a blue velvet box. But, just like my mom she liked the simpler things. I was sure that when we would tell Alice about the wedding she would go overboard. But, Fernanda would attempt to rein her in and tell her to make things simple. After many minutes of pestering questions that went unanswered, we finally arrived at the cliff.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the cliff where I always go when something important or special is happening."

She still looked confused (in a cute way.)

I took her into the trees and led her to the one place where light always shines.

I knelt down on one knee.

"Fernanda," *****deep breath* " I love your more than my own life. I love you like plants love water. I actually love you more than that."

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Fernanda, will you marry me?"

I held out the opened box. She was speechless.

"Oh Seth! Of course I will!"

I got up and she jumped up and we made out. After about 10 minutes of that we started walking out of the forest. She was bubbling with excitement.

"I want Alice to plan the wedding. Should we go to her first or tell your family first and then her?"

I thought for a while when I just said, "Let's tell my family over the phone and we can just drive to the Cullen's house."

I got out my cell phone and she called my house. I could hear Leah screaming over the phone telling my mom and Charlie I _finally_ proposed. Then as fast as I could manage, I drove to the Cullen's house. We were in front of their door when Edward opened the door. He had the look on his face. The look that said, "I already know why you're here." He called everyone to the living room and we all sat down.

"Hello, everyone." She said it in the most innocent voice possible.

They all waved and then I took it from there.

"Well, we are here for a reason. Edward knows why."

There was a long silence.

"He proposed to me!"

Everyone gasped (even though they didn't really have to.)

If Alice were human she would be tomato red with anticipation.

"Well…"

"I said yes!" Fernanda half yelled with excitement. Alice jumped in the air and then sat back down.

"And, we want you to plan the wedding Alice. Bella, we'll need you're help to reign her in."

Bella nodded and Alice looked like she could explode with happiness. She immediately ran upstairs dragging Fernanda with her. I sat down on the chair laughing. I looked up and I thought, "Dude, I must be the happiest guys on earth."

Fernanda's POV

I was sitting in Seth's glossy, black truck wondering where we were going. I looked up at his face. It was contoured in a way that made him seem like a god. His body was H.O.T HOT!!! Since he was my boyfriend, I was allowed to say that in my head and out loud.

I've been with him and his family for three months but it feels like I've known them my whole life. I felt like I wanted to be with him forever. I turned to look at his beautiful face. As I looked closer I could see that he was thinking long and hard about something. I was getting a bit worried so I asked, "Seriously Seth. Where are we going?"

"Like seriously Fernanda. You'll see when we get there."

I laughed. I always did when he did his valley girl voice. I have always thought it was the funniest thing ever. I have also always thought that one-day, if we got married I would be able to touch him in _places._

"Stop it Fernanda! You promised yourself no sex or thoughts about doing it until marriage!

I laughed at my semi-perverted thoughts.

I kept asking him many questions and he kept giving me the same answers. I was starting to get annoyed when he stopped the truck. Before he could leave the truck I asked him, "Where are we?"

"We are at the cliff where I always go when something important or special is happening."

I was confused and he just smiled. Then he gently took my hand and led me to a place where the sun was brightly shining in the middle of a forest. That's when he got down on one knee and proclaimed, "Fernanda," *****deep breath* " I love your more than my own life. I love you like plants love water. I actually love you more than that."

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Fernanda, will you marry me?"

When he held out an open box I saw the most beautiful and simple ring. I was speechless.

"Oh Seth! Of course I will!"

When he got up from the ground I jumped up and we made out. After about 10 minutes or so of that we stopped and started walking out of the forest. I was bubbling with excitement at the plans for the wedding.

"I want Alice to plan the wedding. Should we go to her first or tell your family first and then her?"

He thought about this for a while when he said, "Let's tell my family over the phone and we can just drive to the Cullen's house."

He got his phone out of his pocket and I dialed his house phone. When I told Leah, she screamed to Charlie and Sue that he _finally _proposed. After I was done with the phone, Seth took me to the truck and as fast as his car would manage he drove to Nessie's house.

When we got there, Edward had already opened the door. He had the look on his face that said, "I read your mind so, I know why you are here."

That's when he called everyone else to their living room and we all sat down on their couch.

"Hello, everyone." I said it in the most innocent voice possible.

They all waved and then Seth took it from there.

"Well, we are here for a reason. Edward knows why."

There was a long silence.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I exclaimed it.

"He proposed to me!"

Everyone gasped (even though they didn't really have to.)

If Alice were human she would be redder than a holly berry on Christmas day.

"Well…"

"I said yes!" I half yelled with excitement. Alice jumped in the air and then sat back down.

"And, we want you to plan the wedding Alice. Bella, we'll need you're help to reign her in."

Bella nodded and Alice looked like she could explode with happiness. Immediately, Alice dragged me upstairs with Bella in tow. As she dragged me upstairs I thought, "Wow. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Fernanda's POV

Only two months after Seth proposed we were getting married. I was so excited. I was letting Alice do everything. The only rule that she _absolutely had to follow _was that everything be simple yet elegant. That was the only rule that I had for her. Besides that, she had free reign. All of a sudden, a needle pinched my side.

"Alice would you mind trying to be a bit more careful. You actually pinched me this time."

"Sorry about that. I'm just excited about planning your wedding and now Nessie's! I just can't believe that you both are getting married. And tomorrow! How am I ever going to finish all this last minute stuff on time?"

I just giggled a little. I reminisced the day Renesmee told everyone that she and Jacob were engaged. Bella was happy, Rosalie and Alice were ecstatic and Edward was mad, but not as mad as everyone thought he would be. He actually took it very well. Everyone was a little surprised, even Jacob and Renesmee. We all thought when they told him that he would kill Jacob or at least make a bigger deal about it than necessary. He was very protective of Renesmee.

His brother and sister Rosalie and Emmet were that way with me all the time. I guess since Rosalie has always wanted children and since I was an orphan she wanted to act as my mother and Emmet as my father. When we told everyone Emmet was excited and Rosalie was happy but at the same time not.

She didn't like the smell of wolves but she liked Seth better than Jacob. I thought that was a little prejudiced but I wasn't one to judge. I thought it was a kind thing to do, to act as my parents. Now I knew how Renesmee felt when her parents got on her nerves but she loved Edward and Bella anyway.

I looked up at Nessie and saw her dress. It was beautiful with her looking like a goddess in it while I looked like the plain old fish I was. Her dress was also simple. It was a dress with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. The bodice and the dip in area were covered in diamonds. It was such a beautiful dress for her. She literally looked like she had just come off the runway while I looked like an old hag who had just stolen a dress from the store.

My dress had its straps going around my neck. There was some shiny silverish white fabric and some off white stripes of fabric. It also had diamonds on the bodice. It was beautiful but, *****sigh* I didn't look nearly as good as she did.

Renesmee turned her head to me.

"What's wrong Fernanda? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It's just that... well… you look like a goddess while I look like a deformed freak of nature."

"So not true!" she exclaimed "I'm the one who looks like a freak when she's standing next to a model."

I thought it was sweet how she tried to make me feel better.

Alice stopped these exclamations.

"You both look like goddesses. Just in different ways."

We both smiled sweetly and tried not to wince as she was fitting our dresses. She did the same thing with the tuxedos this morning. Alice had this rule that she made for the guys and us. We weren't supposed to see each other's outfits for the wedding until we got to the actual ceremony, which is supposed to be in the Cullen's backyard. Knowing Alice for this long, I knew she just loved to plan parties and she always went all out with extravagant things and other stuff of that nature. She even went ahead and planned the bachelor and bachelorette party. I was getting anxious though because I wasn't used to being away from Seth for a long period of time and Nessie was the same with Jacob.

"Alice, when will the boys be home from their bachelor party? I'm getting anxious right now."

"They'll get here when you guys are leaving with me, Rosalie, and Leah."

Nessie and I both groaned. The only thing we hoped for was that she didn't hire a male stripper for our bachelorette party because she kept it a surprise from _both of us_. When she was done with our fitting she helped us carefully take off the wedding dresses and then she handed us the clothes we were supposed to wear for the party.

She handed me a strapless, sparkly, purple colored dress that only went a little over the bottom of my butt. Nessie's was the same only in silver. The only difference was that mine had a v-neck type thing. When we were done changing, we were both handed black high-heels by Alice.

When we left Alice's room, we saw that it was already 5:30 p.m.

"Wow! Time goes by _fast!"_ I thought

When we walked downstairs, I saw my fiancée (Seth) and I walked as fast as I could to go hug him.

"Hey baby." *smooch* "How was your bachelor party? Did Alice order any strippers?"

Everyone laughed at my question.

"It was fun and no she did not order any strippers. I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too. But, sadly we are being dragged off to _our _bachelorette party."

We kissed and hugged goodbye and so did everyone else except for Bella. She preferred to stay with Edward at home. We walked through the door and headed for the limo.

The same second the door slammed, we drove off to a nightclub in Seattle. Since the driver was Jasper, we got there in record time.

As we started going into the club scene, I saw kept seeing two men. It's as if they were following me.

"Calm down Fernanda. It's just pre-wedding nerves that's all."

This thought comforted me a bit.

Then Jasper dropped us off in the front of a club called "La Casa Blanca" and it had a _huge_ line. My mouth was open wide, gaping at the thought of waiting for _hours!_ I couldn't imagine waiting in line for that long with _high-heels on! _But, Alice went ahead to the front and the guy let us in. When we got in there were colorful lights, a bar, a dance floor and music blasting out. We all went to the bar and Nessie and I ordered water since we both didn't drink alcohol. When we were done drinking the water we all went to the dance floor and danced all kinds of things. We even danced to "Dizzy" and "M.I.B (Men In Black.)"

I was starting to get tired so I tapped Nessie on the shoulder.

"Nessie, I'm getting tired. You wanna go sit down?"

"Sure. I was getting tired anyway." She turned to Alice.

"Aunt Alice, we're gonna go sit down."

Alice just nodded and we went to the couches they had by the bar. Fortunately for us, no one else was on the couches. We sat there doing nothing for a while until I decided to break the silence.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! We're getting married to the guys of our dreams!"

"I know! It's so exciting! And with Aunt Alice planning it, nothing can go wrong."

I just nodded in agreement. Then we talked some more about the wedding ceremony and our pre-wedding nerves and things such as that. Suddenly, I really had to go pee. I gestured that to Nessie and she just pointed to where the bathrooms were. I walked calmly over there and went in. When I got out I bumped into a strange guy. He was about as big as Emmet but a bit stockier, he was wearing all black and he had bright red eyes. I tried to move but he moved with me. This pattern went on for a few minutes and I was getting really pissed off.

"Hey dude, watch it!"

I shoved him but he just stood there like a boulder while I stumbled back when he grabbed my arm. He was very strong too. It felt like he was crumbling my bones into powder. I also noticed he had rock hard and freezing cold, pale skin. I winced with pain. It was hard not to yell out.

"Well, this is the girl I was sent to look for." I was getting confused with fear clouding my mind and heart, "Well done, Demetri. We found this very promising girl thanks to your abilities. We knew you would be close to the one of the Cullen's and look, we found you close to them."

He smiled in a creepy sort of way, when out of nowhere came a smaller guy with honey colored hair and the same basic physical description. This guy grabbed my other arm. I was struggling to get free of their grip. They laughed and acted as if it was nothing and started walking out the back door. I was getting scared with tears streaming down my face thinking about Seth and how much I would miss him if I never saw him again. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain. They were just about to open the back door when Nessie came and quickly grabbed me. We ran as fast as we could with these high heels and tears still streaming down my face, to the front of the club with these guys behind us. We saw Alice, Rosalie and Leah in the limo with the door open. We hurried in and slammed the door while Jasper slammed on the brakes going as fast as he could away from the club and Seattle.

I was shaking with fear thinking, "Who were those guys? What did they want with me?"

Everyone just tried calming me. Finally, when I was calm enough, they all asked me the same question.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Some big guy with dark hair, bright red eyes, and cold pale skin with black clothes was with a smaller guy with the same basic physical description except he had honey colored hair. They both tried to kidnap me."

I was still shaking a little and I was still sobbing (but not as hard as before.) Alice was just staring into space. I knew what this meant. She was having a vision.

I half-yelled, "Alice, what's wrong? Who were those guys? Do you know what they want with me?"

Rosalie explained, since Alice hadn't answered my question.

"Those were a couple of guys from the Volturi."

I was genuinely surprised.

"Whoa. Back up. The Volturi? I mean I know they're the rulers of the vampire world but what would they want with me? A useless human?"

Alice answered the question.

"They want you because of your potential powers that you would have if you were a vampire."

(Again) I was genuinely surprised.

"How would they know what my 'potential powers' would be?"

"Eleazar came back because his mate Carmen was killed. He has the power to vaguely sense what someone's powers would be if they were a vampire. He had nothing else to live for so he went back to the Volturi who gladly welcomed him back. He was sent to get Nessie but when he saw you he sensed you might be a better asset to them so he reported you to Aro and he told Felix and Demetri to come and kidnap you so that they could observe you and if you were found useful, Aro himself would turn you into a vampire."

I was still scared out of my mind when we got to their house. They took me inside and I sat on the couch. Alice told Edward everything that she had seen and what I had told her (even though she really didn't need too.) Seth came to me because Edward already told him what had happened. This all happened so fast and it was scaring me. Seth comforted me but he was trembling a little.

"Seth, maybe you should go outside and relax a little."

He just nodded, complying with my request and then Rosalie and Emmet sat down next to me. They rubbed my shoulders while they discussed something with Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. Since I was human I couldn't hear what they were saying but I had a feeling that it had something to do with me.

Emmet being the big teddy bear he is, tried to explain what they had to do for me.

"Fernanda, for your safety we have to have someone with you at all times. Wherever you go. We don't know when they'll try this again so we need to know that someone is with you at all times."

Like a father, he kissed my forehead and Rosalie, like a mother hugged me tightly. Seth came back to me and then Leah comes toward us.

"I also want someone to be with Seth because they might use him as a luring tool for her."

Leah was also very protective of Seth and I was too. So, in agreement, we all nodded at this plan. Then we walked out and headed to the limo. Everything was silent except for the sound of Seth rubbing my shoulders/arms and the car driving. After what seemed like forever, we reached Seth's house. The Cullen's had already called Charlie and Sue, so they knew what to expect. Since it was already 10:00 pm and Seth and I had to be up at 5:00 am, we went upstairs. I went into Leah's room and got all my bathroom stuff. To relax myself I put the hot water on. Like all the times before, hot water relaxed all of my muscles. I stayed there for a while until I realized I might be using it all up. I quickly turned it off and got out of the shower. Then I got a towel and dried myself. After that I got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and got out. I went into Leah's room again and dropped down onto the mattress on the floor. I was so scared out of my mind that I couldn't sleep. Then I heard a knock at the door. I got up only to see Leah.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Listen… Fernanda… umm… we should probably sleep now."

I just nodded and forcefully closed my eyes trying to keep all the bad dreams away.


	6. Chapter 6

Fernanda's POV

**The Wedding Day**

Someone was shaking me.

"Fernanda! Wake up! Do you want Alice to be mad at both of us because we're late for hair and makeup?"

That's when I remembered that today was the day of the wedding. I was so excited but in a groggy way. Leah helped me up. I looked at the clock. It said 5:30 am.

"Oh shit! We have to be at their house at 6:00 am!"

Leah and I hurried downstairs still in our pajamas and just poured ourselves a bowl of rushed cereal. Leah had already taken Seth to the Cullen's house because we weren't allowed to see each other today until the actual wedding ceremony. By the time we got to the truck, it was already starting to get lighter.

We guessed that she would be pissed off because we were still in our pajamas but we didn't really care that much. I was getting paranoid and Leah could tell by the way I looked at the clock every 30 seconds. Finally, I my paranoia eased because we were at their driveway. Edward was outside and I was pretty sure he was telling everyone to get Seth out of the house and somewhere else unless he already left their house. I got out of the car and thought, _"This is maddening how they have to keep him away from me until the wedding. It is driving me NUTS!!!!" _Edward nodded at me.

"Could you not do that Edward? Getting kind of annoying."

"Sorry. Can't help it sometimes and Alice made me do it."

We both chuckled a bit.

I said with a smile, "Oh Alice. So elaborate when it comes to many things."

Edward nodded to that saying when Alice yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

Within that second, Alice ran outside. She had a crazed, excited look in her eyes. Then she just took my hand, flipped me onto her back and ran upstairs to the bathroom. When I first saw the size of the closet in there, I thought it was a separate room. It was HUGE! I was surprised that they didn't actually use it as another room.

Then she sat me down forcefully on a chair and got to work putting on makeup for me. She decided that Leah could do her own makeup and hair after last night. Let's just say last night Leah looked amazing enough that Alice decided that she could do her own hair and makeup while _I _had to have her do mine. I now knew how Bella felt at her wedding. When she showed me the pictures she looked amazing so I decided to trust Alice.

Right now I felt like Alice's personal Barbie doll. Alice kept experimenting with my hair when Renesmee came in with Rosalie. Rosalie was Renesmee's hair and makeup person. They (Alice & Rosalie) were talking and then they got back to their over-sized Barbie's. For me, Alice kept going back and forth between a plain braided bun with two curls at the side, a curly bun with curls in the back, and a braided bun with curls all over. Rosalie kept going between the same hairstyles for Nessie. Finally Rosalie decided on a curly bun with curls all over for Nessie and Alice decided on a braided bun with curls all over for me. As for makeup it took _a lot longer_ to decide on that.

By the time they were satisfied with both of our hair and makeup it was just 15 minutes until the wedding. With just the tiniest bit of fear Nessie and I looked into the mirror. I knew I was right to trust Alice. The makeup for me was the same as Nessies' only different colors. Her colors were earthier while mine were a light colored purple and silver applied with the utmost care. It was very subtle but elegant in a simple way. I was pleased with both of the results. I smiled. Then carefully Nessie and I slipped into our dresses. I actually was more nervous now than ever before.

Reason #1: Because the Volturi are out there trying to kidnap me

Reason #2: Because I am getting married to the man of my dreams and I don't want to screw it up or else Alice will get pissed at me

Reason #3: Because I am afraid I won't be a good wife

Reason #4: If it turns out to be this way, I am afraid I will be a bad mom

Reason #5: I am so in love that I might screw it all up before we can even start

My expression said everything I thought so you didn't have to be a mind reader (Edward) to know what I was thinking. I was trembling a bit when Alice came up to me.

"Fernanda, listen to me. You'll be a great wife and possible mother. I have a strong feeling about it. I may not be able to see you but I have a good feeling."

Almost immediately after she finished, Rosalie spoke.

"Like she said, you'll do great. Just think of yourselves as Bella only with wolves and you aren't being stalked by vampires. Wait you kind of are actually so scratch that last part. Anyways you'll do great."

We all laughed. Rosalie reminded me of Elena a little. I missed Elena. She was one of my best friends. I missed her so much. I hear the door open slightly when I see Emmet, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Esme. They all look amazing I must say.

"You both look really beautiful."

For once I am glad that Edward can read my mind. This way I don't have to voice my fears. He nods to Nessie and we both stand.

"Brides, for your honeymoon both couples will be together for extra safety. You will have separate rooms but you must stay in contact at all times."

All of them (plus Nessie and I) nod. Then I look at Alice's watch. It is literally _5 minutes _until the actual ceremony starts.

"_Oh my god!_" I think with nervous excitement.

Carlisle, Esme, and Bella all go downstairs when Alice shoos them away. Rosalie goes downstairs to get ready for her part in playing the wedding march when we come down the stairs.

With all of the planning coming together Alice makes all of us shuffle out the door into our positions in line. Edward and Emmet go in front while Nessie and I go behind them. I suddenly realize that Leah isn't there. I start to panic when I turn around and see her all dressed and ready to go. Alice looks pleased with Leah's decisions in the hair/makeup department. Alice and Leah squeeze in between us all to be in the front of the line so that us two brides can be in the back.

It all weaves into an intricate pattern as Rosalie starts the song. Alice and Leah walk down as gracefully as a dove and following them are Edward and Emmet. We both take a deep breath and then it's Nessie and I who come down the stairs with our brilliantly white flower bouquets in our hands. I hear oohs and ahhs. Everyone then proceeds to their backyard. Then Sam (who is the priest) is patiently waiting under an arch of white flowers and ribbons.

To myself I think, _"Wow! This is so beautiful. I know you're listening Edward so send my thanks to Alice please?"_

He nods and we arrive at the altar where the escorters go to the side to let the grooms get back with their brides. I smile sweetly to Seth and smiles back to me. Then we both turn our bodies towards Sam. He says some words and then we get to the long awaited part. First he turns to Jacob and Renesmee. They say their I do's. Then Sam turns to us.

"Do you Seth Clearwater take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer for poorer. In sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Fernanda Catarina Rosalinda Montoya Delarosa Romirez take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer for poorer. In sickness and in health till death do you part?"

With great happiness I say, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce both couples husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With great enthusiasm we kiss passionately. There is clapping in the background and we leave the backyard and go back inside where we are having the party. The house was transformed in between the time we came downstairs and the time of the ceremony. Now it was like a nightclub. There were a lot of tables with piles of food on top for the humans and the wolves. Let me say those guys' stomachs were a never-ending pit of darkness.

Many dances were danced too. There were old songs and modern songs. The mixture of genres and artists was amazing. There was Ke$ha, The Runaways, and many more. I kept dancing with Seth and many others. Then suddenly the music stopped and I heard Alice's voice over a microphone.

"Attention everyone. It is time for the two couples to dance." She smiled and all four of us walked into the middle of the floor.

Slowly coming out of the very large speakers was the song from the "Titanic." It was "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion. I thought it was very sweet that Alice and whoever else arranged this for us. I mouthed my thanks to her. After the song ended we went back towards Alice. She took us back upstairs as inconspicuously as possible. We quickly changed into more danceable clothing. I was excited that we would get to perform a dance for everyone. It was a surprise the Nessie and I wanted to show the family. It included a mix of three Lady Gaga songs. It included "Bad Romance," "Telephone," and "Paparazzi." Then we went back downstairs and Alice got back to the microphone.

"Attention everyone on the dance floor, please move off of there. We have a special treat for everyone here tonight."

Everybody clapped and we came out to the dance floor. We started out with "Bad Romance" and at one point it gradually went into "Telephone" and the same happened with "Paparazzi." We didn't dance anything too majorly inappropriate. It seemed that everyone enjoyed it because there was more clapping than at a Taylor Swift concert on a Saturday night.

When I made my way to Seth and his family I saw someone else. She was very familiar.

"You don't recognize me Fernanda? Remember 'unless you want to sleep in the bathroom at the Mc Donald's down the street I'm gonna have to say no.'"

Memories of that night flooded back to me and I hugged Elena so tightly.

"Elena! I missed you so much! How did you get here?"

She looked at Seth and Alice.

"These two people apparently found your phone and it still had me as a contact. But since your phone bill went unpaid they called me from their own phone and invited me here as a wedding present to you!"

I looked at them. I hugged Seth as tightly as I could and I also hugged Alice. I told both of them, "Thank you!" Elena and I went to a couch and talked to each other. She told me about her engagement to her longtime boyfriend Dave and we caught up with each other's lives. By the time we were finished talking the party was almost over because there were only about 15 people still there.

I said goodbye to the rest of the people (including Elena) as they left. When I looked at the buffet table more than three quarters of the food was gone. I felt bad about having to leave people clean up after my mess. It was a part of how my mother taught me to show people that I was grateful to them. So Seth and I stayed to clean up along with all the other Cullen's and Black's. We finished in record time all thanks to the super speed of vampires.

We all proceeded to sit on the couch. Alice spoke first.

"Since the wedding is over, it's time for your honeymoon!"

There was a slight applause from Seth, Jacob, Nessie, and me.

"All your bags are already packed and your plane leaves in exactly 3 hours. So, let's get a move on. Jasper and I will help you guys get to security checkpoint and that is where we'll tell you where exactly you'll be going."

I was enthusiastic and a little scared. Summary: I was enthusiastically scared. Not surprisingly, Alice had arranged a ride for us before hand to get us to the airport. The driver was her and Jasper would be with Alice anyway. We got to the airport even faster than I thought. Hurridly Alice and Jasper brought us to the security checkpoint where they handed us our tickets. The tickets said, "Gate 32 Flight 352 to St. Lucia."

"_Oh my god! St. Lucia!" _I thought ecstatically. From what I had seen and heard that island was very beautiful and tropical. We looked at the clock we still had about an hour and a half until we had to board the plane. So I decided to sleep until then.


	7. Chapter 7

Fernanda's POV

**The Honeymoon**

*smooch*

I refuse to get up.

*double smooch*

I still refuse to get up because I am tired.

*triple smooch*

I'm getting annoyed but I am still not getting up.

*quadruple smooch*

"Okay Seth! Ok! You can stop. I'm awake now." I laugh slightly. He smiles a lot.

We did something _a bit_ unmentionable when we arrived last night. Let me tell you though, even though it was my first time having sex it felt like it was the _best _I would ever get.

Speaking of which,

"Last night was _great! _I mean really great my handsome husband."

*smooch*

"I know my lovely wife! I just hope that Renesmee and Jacob knew how _loud they were!_"

It's true. Renesmee and Jacob were very, very, very, _very loud!_

"Come on Seth. You have to admit that we were pretty loud too."

He just nodded and kissed me again. I actually got up from the bed this time. Last night after Seth and I left Nessie and Jacob to their half of the _complete_ luxury suite of this big and exclusive hotel, we just dropped our bags and started jumping on the one bed in the room we got. We jumped up and down and up and down until we fell down with fits of laughter taking over our minds and bodies. It was there that the magic of love (and sex) took over. Before that we toured the whole place with them. It was _freaking huge! _It had one kitchen with everything including food and it had two bathrooms for the two rooms that were in the suite. Now here we were in the morning of the first day of our honeymoon.

Although I couldn't see it, I still messed around with my hair and then left for the bathroom. As I looked up at the mirror I saw that my hair was a mess.

"Seth!"

"What?"

"Can you please make me some breakfast? I'm gonna shower real quick."

"Ok. I'll try."

With that (and a laugh) in mind I stripped down and got in. It felt really nice to take a shower after all that travel. I got the shampoo and conditioner. They weren't those small sample ones. They were the regular sized and made with _all natural ingredients!_

"_What doesn't this place have?"_

I smile to myself thinking my thoughts of wonder. I keep this up for another fifteen minutes or so until I realize I am probably using up the hot water and turn it off. I quickly get out of the shower. I get a towel and dry myself. Then I go through my usual routine of putting on lotion, blow-drying my hair, brushing my hair and putting on my clothes. Today it is a white bikini with a light green sarong because we are going to the beach that's in front.

I leave to go to the kitchen only to see Jacob and Renesmee already beat me to it.

I looked at Seth and he had the look that said, "Help me please?"

So I just took over the kitchen and asked, "Does anyone here like eggs?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

That no came from Renesmee.

"Why don't you like eggs Ness?" I asked surprised.

"My mom ate eggs all the time when she was pregnant so it's a recurring joke that I got sick of them before I was born."

I give her a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel. My mom was the same only with macaroni and cheese."

We all laughed and sighed.

I went on looking for the stuff to make chorizo. I already gave Emily the recipe and she says everyone _loves_ it. I found the place where I put the stuff in the fridge. I remembered that I had wanted to make it for Jacob and Nessie because I wanted to give them a small taste of Mexican culture. So when we got here I went to a supermarket with Seth and got all the things I would need.

I started making the chorizo. As soon as I was done with that I stared making the eggs. Sooner then I thought I was done making two _huge_ plates for Seth and Jacob and one small plate for me.

"This looks good and all but what is it Fernanda?"

I willingly answered Jacobs question.

"It's eggs with chorizo."

"What's that?"

"It's this type of spicy meat that is made with a lot of stuff but it's more common in Mexico to have it made with eggs."

Just like Seth when he first tried it he slowly but surely took a bite. Like I predicted Jacob loved it.

Renesmee sniffed the stuff with her super vampire smell.

"That smells really good. On second thought, can I try some of that? Just give me a small plate though."

With my goal now accomplished I got Nessie a plate. Since she was a half vampire and I knew she didn't like meat thoroughly cooked so I set aside some half way cooked chorizo with her eggs. Very slowly, Renesmee took a bite.

She had the look of delectation on her face. I was happy in a way.

"This is really good. Last time I ate eggs I threw up after the first bite."

Jacob responded, "It's true. After that anytime someone who even remotely suggested that she should have some eggs she would vehemently refuse. The Cullens tried everthing to get her to eat some."

"That's not true Jacob. They didn't try everything."

"What didn't they try Fernanda?"

"They didn't try the power of Mexican spices and flavor! So ha!"

We all split our sides in laughter. We even dropped a tear or two out of happiness because it was so funny. Then I remembered something important.

"Wait! Does this suite have a phone?"

With a confused voice Seth answered, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"We were supposed to call one of the people back home remember?"

"Oh crap! My mom is probably worried about me a lot and my dad is probably about ready to kill Jacob."

I nodded. Renesmee showed me where the phone was and then she called her house phone. It rang for only two beats when Edward answered.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy. Sorry we didn't call you last night."

"I don't want to hear it. Your mother and I just wanted to know if you got there safely."

"Ok then tell her and everybody else that we're safe and sound dad."

"Also Rosalie wants to talk to Fernanda about something."

"Ok. Let me pass it to her."

Renesmee put her hand over the phone.

"Fernanda."

"Yeah?" I responded with food still in my mouth.

"Rosalie wants to talk to you about something."

I quickly swallowed my food.

"What about?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and passed me the phone.

"Hello."

There was silence. I was just about to say hello again when the familiar voice called Rosalie answered.

"Ok good. Then they weren't lying."

"Rosalie. Why would they lie about my safety?"

"Good point. How's it been so far in St. Lucia?"

"Very good. The hotel is so…"

"So luxurious and expensive. I know. I know. You'll learn to get used to it since you're part of the family now."

I was shocked.

"What?"

"I said you're part of the family now. Even though I don't really like the smell of him, Edward considers Seth family and that makes you family."

I was now not in shock but in a state of thankfulness.

"Aww. Thanks Rose. That's so sweet with you sacrificing your nose like that."

Everyone who was in that room must have heard me because they all burst into a fit of the epidemic that was laughter.

"I know. But that's because we all have come to like you and him in a special way and even though I want to kill myself for admitting it," *deep unnecessary breath* "the other mutt is too."

Again there was an "Aw" from me.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know that you were alright and one more thing."

"What is that one more thing Rosalie?"

"Alice wants to know if all of you changed out of your travel clothes."

I looked around the room. Renesmee was wearing a blue bikini with a light blue sarong. Seth was wearing a pair of swim shorts with a light green t-shirt and Jacob was also wear a pair of swim shorts with a light brown t-shirt.

"Tell her that everyone has changed out of their travel clothes."

"And Nessie has two cellphones in her bag to pass out to both couples so that if you guys are outside of the hotel you can call us or we can call you."

"How would you call us. You wouldn't know where we were…"

"We put tracking devices in the phones."

I sighed and laughed.

"Honestly you guys, do you have any life outside of keeping us safe?"

Once again there was laughter in the room that Rosalie was in.

"Honestly, I think Edward can answer that question better than I can because it was _his idea_ in the first place!"

I laughed and since Renesmee had super hearing she laughed too.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Rose. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned back to my audience. There was silence. The first one to break the silence was Jacob.

"What was that laughter all about?"

"You'll get a seriously laugh out of this Jacob. Rosalie told me that they had given us phones so that we could call them or they could call us if we ever went off of the hotel grounds and…"

"How would they know when to call us? The fortune teller can't see us?"

"I'm getting there. So when I asked Rosalie that same question she said that they put _tracking chips in the phones!_"

Jacob (literally) fell of the chair because he was laughing so much. I was bent over with laughter as well.

"Honestly! Do any of them have lives?"

"That's what I said!"

We laughed some more and then we went back to eating the stuff. I was actually surprised that Nessie finished her eggs and I could tell Jacob was too.

"Wow Ness. You actually finished them. And without throwing up either."

"Nope." She nodded "not in the slightest way."

"Told you. All she needed was the power that is Mexican food."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Let's just all go to the beach ok."

With that we all left for the beach front with our tracking chips in hand and we had the night of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a month after the honeymoon. Mk? Just wanted to let ya know there.**

**-littlemisslucia**

**P.S As much as I would like to, I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN!**

Fernanda's POV

After one week at St. Lucia, we unfortunately had to leave because we couldn't stay there forever. I was slightly down but I was with my Seth and that was all that mattered to me.

*smooch*

"Seth…"

*double smooch*

"Seth…"

*triple smooch*

"Seth!"

"What?"

"As much as I love it," he smiled "could you stop it. I have something to tell you."

A sense of solemnity washed over us.

"Ok. Let's hear it."

I took a deep breath. What's the easiest and the best way to tell him that I'm _pregnant._

"Seth," another deep breath "I'm…"

That's when I start feeling nauseous.

"Oh no."

Then I burst through the door and head straight for the bathroom. As soon as I get in there I go for the toilet and I start puking my guts out. I feel a set of strong, warm hands rubbing my shoulders.

"Are you okay Fernanda?"

"Yeah Seth, I'm fine."

"Here, let me get you a glass of water. While I'm doing that, brush your teeth."

I nod and start brushing my teeth. He comes back with a small glass of water. I take the water and drink down the remaining vomit.

"So, Fernanda, what was the thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Again, I took a deep breath.

"Seth, I'm pregnant."

He stares at me in shock.

"Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor? Have you taken a bunch of tests? Have you…"

"I've done all of that and more. I'm sure"

He just continues to stare in a state of shock.

"Oh my god. Do you know for how long?"

"Since the honeymoon, I think. The doctor says the fetus is already done with the first month."

"I can't believe this. I married the girl of my dreams and now she is having a baby with me."

"Whoa Seth. If you don't want it…"

"No. That's not what I meant at all babe. Not at all. I meant that I am a very happy, very lucky guy right now."

He gives me a hug and kisses me. I am now thoroughly content because he is happy.

"The only problemish thing is this. How are we going to tell everybody?"

We both contemplated for a few moments until I thought of a solution.

"Well, since your family is closer let's go tell them and then we'll tell Rosalie and company. Ok?"

He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ok. Let's go then. We want to be able to tell them before you vomit again."

I laughed the laugh he said he loved so much and got re-dressed. I went into the room where he was and went to our small closet at our home in La Push. I _still_ couldn't believe that Sue would decide to give us her old house as a wedding gift. Although she couldn't cross the treaty line, Alice wanted so badly to renovate my new house. If the treaty weren't there I would've said no anyway.

I decided on a turquoise tank top, some white capri pants, and sandals because it was an unusually warm day in the town of Forks, Washington. As I got outside, Seth picked me up and carried me over towards his pitch-black truck, kissing me most of the way there. It was a 1996 Chevy Truck. It was as black, if not blacker than the night that usually conceals it. We drove over to Charlie and Sue's house nervously excited with our news in hand.

As we pulled up to their driveway we saw that Leah was already there, as if she was waiting for us.

"Hey Leah. What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact that I still live here, I need to say something."

"Ok. But afterwards we have to tell Charlie, Sue, and you something."

"I go first. Seth have you smelled anything else other than the scent of the Cullen's?"

"A little bit. I was actually gonna tell Jacob that after we told them our news. Why?"

"We have a theory of who's scent that might be. It smells doubly sickening so I think it is more than one vampire."

My heart screeched to a stop when she said vampire. Seth's grip around me tightened.

"We're thinking that it might be a couple of the Volturi vamps."

My heart stopped beating altogether as Seth's grip on me tightened even more.

"_The Volturi?" _I thought, _"How could they be back already?"_

"What!"

I started hyperventilating when Seth turned to Leah.

"Leah, she's pregnant. Now we need to protect her at all costs."

He turned to me and said, "It's okay Fernanda. It's going to be okay. I'll be sure to protect you and the baby."

Leah stared at us and nodded while we went into the house to find Sue or Charlie. We both put on a perfect mask of happiness. He went to look upstairs while I looked in the kitchen. I found Sue in the kitchen and called Seth from upstairs. He had a half asleep Charlie in tow.

"Kids, what's all this about. What was so important to wake me up?"

I looked at both of them.

"Charlie, Sue sit down please?"

They both got out a couple of chairs from the kitchen table and sat. I looked to Seth and he looked at me, his eyes gazing into my soul, as if it would be the last time he could see me at all.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sue, Charlie" I turned to stare at both of their faces "I'm…pregnant."

They both sucked in a breath because they were holding it in. Then I saw two smiles appear.

"That's great. Now I have two grandkids."

"Oh sweetie." Sue gets up to hug me. "It's going to be okay. If you need any help, just call me or Emily. Speaking of which."

With that, she got up to reach the phone to call everyone in La Push with the news and we made our way back to his truck.

When safely in the front seats Seth heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Ok Seth. Now that your parents are taken care of lets go to our other family."

As we drove over to their house, I stared out the window out of pure boredom. While I stared out the window, I kept seeing pale figures in all black. They appeared everywhere my eyes wandered. It was starting to frighten me. My thoughts of the Volturi were brought back, but then I pushed them aside, trying to think happy thoughts so neither Edward nor Jasper would sense my unease. As we pulled up to their driveway, I gave myself a mental note to think more happy thoughts of my pregnancy and my child growing up with his or her parents in tow.

I knocked on the door and the one who answered was Esme.

"Hello Fernanda, Seth. How are you doing?"

"We're doing just fine Esme. May we come in?"

"Oh yes of course dear. Come to the living room and sit."

"Can you call everyone to the living room too, please? We have some urgent news."

Without another word (that I could hear) she got everyone into the living room. Very quickly, one by one, everyone came in. They all took their places on and around the couches. Seth looked at me and I nodded with the same basic thoughts in mind.

"Hello everyone. Good to see you again."

He said this as awkwardly as a bad comedian at his first gig.

"Well, we have something important to tell you all. Take it away Fernanda."

Everyone turned their heads toward me. I was very nervous because I didn't know if Rosalie would kill Seth or not but we were already married so I didn't think the rules applied. I heard a low chuckle from Edward because he had heard my thoughts.

"I'm pregnant."

Edward wasn't surprised since he heard our thoughts but everyone else took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Well," Rosalie said, "at least you're married. Now I don't have an excuse to kill him."

Jacob and Nessie came over towards us to give us each a hug. Esme and Alice just beamed at the thought of being able to decorate my baby's room and at the opportunity of planning a baby shower. Bella just smiled her smile and Carlisle was becoming engrossed in his doctoral thoughts as he contemplated this opportunity at observing my pregnancy because he had never known a couple like us so, he probably wanted to see if it would be the normal nine months or if it would be faster.

Suddenly, everyone in the room froze while their bodies stiffened. I didn't know what was wrong. I was getting really frightened. I looked around only to see Bella try to push out her shield against four of the Volturi.

"Didn't I tell you that they would be here."

"Well done Demetri. You have found this girl that Aro has coveted for so long. Alec!"

It all happened so fast. The girl was of a small stature and had the blackest cloak. The one she called Alec started to concentrate very hard on something. As soon as he did that, a fog appeared around him and started coming our way. Bella tried harder to push the shield around her but to no avail. The fog began to encroach us and we all passed out. As I started fading to the blackness, I held on to Seth's hand as tight as a could until ice cold hands held mine in place of his and took me away.

_15 minutes later_

I felt like my lungs were being forced to breathe after being in the darkness for so long. I actually thought I was dead. But, then I began to see light ahead of me. As I got closer to the light I could feel my sense coming back to me. As my sense came back to me I could feel a set of cold arms around my waist. I started to push away these set of arms when they just held me tighter. I kept trying to push them away when I opened my eyes and saw the same guy that was in the club holding me. My heart skipped a few beats out of fear because now I was truly afraid.

"Human's awake."

He said it casually. As if this was something he did everyday.

There was another guy who was of average height, had dark brown hair, pale white skin, and eyes the color of blood; crimson. The driver was the other guy at the club the day I was almost kidnapped. In the passenger seat was a girl with blonde hair and the same physical description as the other vampires.

"We realize that Demetri."

I was looking around the car and being the confused girl that I am, I asked them a question.

"Where am I?"

The little girl spoke.

"You are with us in a car on the way to Seattle International Terminal."

"I can see that Captain Obvious! But the _real question _is who are you guys and what are you going to do to me? Why do you even need me in the first place?"

She turned around and smiled at me. I didn't realize what she was doing until I fell back, screaming in pain. I kept seeing images of Seth and my baby, both of them in a large pool of blood, dead. As suddenly as the vision came, the vision disappeared.

"Now, I suggest that if you want to live, you will cooperate with all of us or we will be forced to kill you."

I just kept shaking and she took that, as my submission to her will.

"Jane, there was no need to do that."

"Yes there was Felix and you know it! You just don't want to get in trouble with Aro, Marcus, or Caius."

Felix just sat there silently while he found a parking spot close by the entrance to the airport. The guy now named Demetri was still holding me bone crushingly tight while Felix was checking us in. We went through the normal security procedures without anyone answering any of my previous questions. We didn't have to wait for our flight to leave because when we got there they were already boarding it. We got in the first class line where there were only a few others with us. We took our seats that were just across the isle from each other.

"There will be a set of rules that you have to follow"

Sarcastically I responded to Demetri's sentence, "Oh really! And what rules will I need to follow you son of a bitch!"

He just held my wrists tighter and continued.

"First rule, _don't_ provoke us or you will be punished!"

I stayed silent.

"Second rule, you will obey the commands or we'll be forced to use other means to make you submit. Third and final rule…"

A flight attendant came to our set of seats.

"Excuse me. Would you like a pillow?"

He looked at me and I just said, "No, thank you."

Then she moved on to the next row of filled seats.

"As I was saying, the final rule is that…"

Jane speaks up.

"Demetri, let her figure the last one out for herself ok?"

She gives me a sly smile and I just look away, staring out the window seat. I stare at the sky, watching it turn from a shade of blue to pink, and then orange to red, which then turned to the blackness of the night. I pick a star to stare at. The one I pick was small and feeble looking. Next to it is a bigger star. They seemed to hover next to each other as if they were a moon and a planet revolving around each other. The bigger one becomes so bright that some of the brightness is passed on to the more delicate star. That star begins to shine with a brightness that would be compared to the lights of Paris, France.

Demetri shakes me and I turn around.

"What do you want?"

"There's some coke and peanuts if you want them. Unlike us, you humans have to eat."

I felt my stomach and realized that I hadn't eaten in hours and that my baby must be starving. So, ungratefully willing, I grabbed the bag of peanuts and started eating them. When I was done with them I was handed another bag but I was so thirsty that I drank the coke and continued eating the second bag of peanuts. When I was done, I just laid back and stared out the window again.

"Wake up! We're here."

I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep.

"We're where?" I said groggily.

"Florence."

"How long have we been on the plane?" I said, more awake this time.

"A few hours. We stopped in New York to switch to a connecting flight. I had to carry you when we got off."

"Oh."

We were the first ones off of the plane. We walked a bit to fast to be human but no one seemed to notice. When we were outside, I saw a very fast and very expensive looking car. It was sleek and black. I was pushed into the backseat with me in the middle and Demetri and Alec on my sides. I just sat there with nothing to say because everything that I wanted to say would probably get me killed.

Why did they decide to take me? I know that it because they thought I would be a vampire with a special power but I highly doubt it. I was mostly worried about my unborn baby. What would they do after it was born? Would they kill it? Would they let it live? Would they even let me give birth to it? So many questions that I couldn't ask because I was too timid.

I saw that outside it was dark and the sky was filled with many, many stars. I started searching for my star. I was searching for a while when I realized that it wasn't here. I couldn't see it anymore. For some reason, that gave me a sense of hope.

"_Odd."_ I think.

On the way to wherever we were going no one talked to each other. It was as if they were savoring the silence, like they were drinking it up and saving it for later. I found that I too reveled in the silence. As the night grew darker, I saw a silhouette of something that looked like a small city. When we drove closer I saw that it had a wall around it. When we drove into the walled city, I noticed that we went a bit faster than before. We weren't even going to a parking garage but I decided not to question it because I might another vision of pain from Jane.

When Felix stopped the car, it was in front of an alley and in the alley was a slide like thing. As I got out of the car with Alec and Demetri next to me, Jane slid down the slide-able pipe with Alec following suit.

"_Maybe I could escape here if I just run really fast."_

I knew that it would be impossible with all these faster than lightning vampires guarding me like some kind of priceless jewel.

Without my consent (like he needed it) he pushed me down. When my feet landed, Demetri already had me on his back and they started running down the hallway. They ran at blindingly fast speeds. When our group reached the end of the hallway, I saw a gate. The gate was open and on the other side was an elevator. All of us shuffled into the elevator and we went down.

Before we left the elevator, Demetri put me down on my feet but still held me by my wrist. When we left the dismal looking elevator, I saw what appeared to be a brightly lit reception room. It had no windows but it had a painting or two of the countryside to make up for the lack of windows and sunlight. Then I noticed a desk with a women sitting there. She didn't have the same brilliantly crimson red eyes or the beautiful pale skin as the others so I figured she must be human.

I felt pity for her.

"_Enjoy the rest of your life while it lasts."_

She looked up to Jane and she nodded and my group went into a sort of throne room. In the front it had three gilded thrones with three men sitting on them. On the left side was one with dark brown wavy hair, crimson red eyes, and an expression that displayed complete and utter boredom. On the right side was one with snow-white hair, another set of crimson red eyes, and an expression that conveyed the emotions of frustration and anger. The last one was in the middle. He had hair blacker than a crows feather and his face betrayed no emotion at all.

"I see you have found her Jane my dear. Tell me, where was she?"

She was only too willing to tell her master everything about me.

"We found her in the Cullen's home with a shape-shifter which explains her awful smell."

He laughed and so did she and that's when I snapped.

"Now you listen here! If you think I'm gonna take all your crap standing, you're dead wrong! You little bitch! You think that you can make fun of me and my husband…"

That's when I fell against Demetri who felt just as hard as the marble floor. I felt like my body was contorting itself into shapes I didn't even know I could do. I kept seeing the same image of pain. I kept seeing everyone I knew dead. It was so horrifying I screamed aloud even though I knew it wouldn't help. Without warning, the pain suddenly went away and I regained some of my composure.

"Remarkable. The newlywed dared to provoke Jane. Has she done this before?"

"Yes sir, she has when we were bringing her to you."

"Remarkable. Demetri."

"Yes, Aro?"

"_That's what the creeps name is."_ I thought.

"Bring the girl to me. I would like to hear her thoughts."

Demetri obediently dragged me over there like a dog while I thought, _"How can he read my thoughts?"_

At that exact moment, my hands were placed in the now named Aro's. His hands were ice cold as well. He closed his eyes. He had them closed for a very long time. I was hoping that he was distracted enough that I could escape, but with this many vampires in the room there's no way that I would even be able to try. The corners of his mouth point into an upside-down frown, though it's not exactly a smile either.

"Incredible! We have a new mother coming to us as well. This means we will have plenty of time to observe her! This is excellent news!"

Aro was the only one showing any real emotions on his face while everyone else in the room remained emotionless and somewhat somber.

"Eleazar. Come here."

I was sure that Aro knew what my potential power would be if I were another vampire. But the other guy he called came up to us anyway.

"Eleazar, please demonstrate your power for this girl?"

"Yes, Aro."

I guessed for extra potency, he placed his hands on me to make his gift more effective. He also closed his eyes. His expression began with calm and relaxed. It then changed to perplexed and it transformed into amazement. His eyes opened without warning and he went over towards Aro. They were discussing something. Though they were able to talk fast and still understand each other they took a long while with this conversation. Everyone, even the guards, were becoming impatient. Finally, they said their goodbyes and Eleazar departed.

"Well Fernanda, it seems like we may have a purpose for you after all."

It was very, very hard to not show any emotion of hatred, disgust, or depression on my face.

"Take the human to her quarters. She needs her rest."

With that, I was taken out of the throne room and back into the reception area. Except this time we went through a concealed door. I wouldn't have known that it existed if it weren't for Felix and Demetri leading me to it. It was designed with an intricate pattern of the fleur-de-lis and lots of other twist, turns, and curls. Behind the door was a hallway filled with even more doors. Quietly, I was led towards the end of the hallway of doors. They stopped at the very last door at the very end of the hall. Felix opened the door and Demetri pushed me in. I fell on the floor and I glowered at them.

"Enjoy your stay! Hope you have a nice time!" Felix said this sarcastically.

After those words, they left and closed and locked the door from the outside.

I looked around the room and saw that it was an infusion of three cultures; Chinese, Moroccan, & Indian.

"_They must've been stalking me for a while. Otherwise, they wouldn't have known that I like these styles in particular."_

I thought this was rather creepy but, they had already had me so I didn't think there was anything worse that they could do.

"_They probably did this to make me feel more welcome and to try and soften me up so that I'll bend to their will. I won't do it! I won't give in!" _

I explored the large room and found that it had a bathroom with a tub/shower, a small Turkish bath, a very large closet filled with clothing of all kinds, and a piano. The piano was made of mahogany wood but was painted white. The keys felt like they were made of marble. I put my fingers over the keys to familiarize myself with them. As my fingers wandered over the keys, they started pushing them down to make sounds. Then I sat down on the bench and started playing "To Love Again" By Alesha Dixon.

_Hmmm_

_Hmm_

_All this time I felt so lost,_

_Lost in need of help._

_Incomplete, out of reach,_

_Alone all by myself._

_It all becomes so clear when _

_I see your face and it's only_

_when you're near,_

_I feel I'm safe._

_So before we take this road,_

_Before you change my mind,_

_And fill my heart with hope._

_Help me to believe this time._

_I've been torn apart,_

_Desperately trying to find_

_a way back to my heart._

_So I can love again._

_Hmm_

_Help me to love again._

_Oh yeah._

_I'm so tired of holdin' on_

_So tired of waiting._

_I need to feel something real_

_without it breaking._

_It all becomes so clear_

_when you touch my hand_

_and it's only when you're near_

_I know you understand._

_So before we take this road,_

_Before you change my mind,_

_And fill my heart with hope._

_Help me to believe this time._

_I've been torn apart,_

_Desperately trying to find_

_a way back to my heart._

_So I can love again._

_There's a fire within me_

_but I don't know where to start._

_There's a light beginning_

_There's a door kind leaving_

_There's a hope I'm feeling now_

_Oh yeah_

_So before we take this road,_

_Before you change my mind,_

_And fill my heart with hope._

_Help me to believe this time._

_I've been torn apart,_

_Desperately trying to find_

_a way back to my heart._

_So I can love again._

_Hmm yeah_

_Turn the page to love again_

As I hit the last note I rose from the piano bench and went towards the bed that they provided for me. I let my fingers caress the silky covers and the satin bedding. I took off my sandals, got under the covers and cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Then I picked up my hand and gazed at my wedding ring. The wedding ring that Sethgave to me. The one that I promised that I would treasure forever. The one that I will always keep to remember him by. Even the though I have only been away from Seth for a short time, the thought of his perfect features and our future together with our child brings me a river of tears.

My lungs feel exhausted from all the heaving and my psyche feels exhausted from all the sadness and depression. Only music can bring me joy now in this time of darkness. I wonder if this is how my star felt when it was still dim and feeble. Eventually, I grow so tired from all of my mental exercise that I fall asleep.


	9. Authors Note

_**A/N: I know I'm being a jack donkey for not posting any chapters in a long time. But I have a kind of pathetic explanation. I am having **__**really bad writer's block.**__** I can't think of what Fernanda's power should be that relates to something from her human life. I know crappy but true excuse. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE ME THEM! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! If this happens, I'll message the contributor a message of thanks and at the end of whatever chapter will give them the credit if this is the measure taken. Thanks for understanding.**_

_**-littlemisslucia**_


	10. Chapter 9

**This is the same thing as the last chapter, but in Seth's POV.**

**FOR THE COPYRIGHT PEOPLE: I OWN NOTHING! ALL CREDIT TO THE CHARACTER'S THAT AREN'T MINE GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER WHO IS THE AUTHOR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**-littlemisslucia**

Seth's POV

We only got to stay a week on the beautiful island of St. Lucia. That was okay because I had my beautiful wife by my side. We were in the living room when I decided to break the silence.

*smooch*

"Seth…"

*****double smooch*

"Seth…"

*triple smooch*

"Seth!"

"What?"

"As much as I love it," I smile with satisfaction "could you stop it. I have something to tell you."

We both instantly became silent with a sense of solemnity taking over.

"Ok. Let's hear it."

She took a deep breath. It's times like these I wished that I had Edward's power.

"Seth," she took another deep breath "I'm…"

She stopped suddenly and I was starting to get concerned.

"Oh no."

Then she burst through the door and headed straight for the bathroom. I didn't get up until she was in there. That's when I heard her starting to puke. I head over to the bathroom and I start rubbing her shoulders.

"Are you okay Fernanda?"

"Yeah Seth, I'm fine."

"Here, let me get you a glass of water. While I'm doing that, brush your teeth."

She nods and I head towards the kitchen. I look around the cabinets for the cups when I see one on the counter.

"_Weird. I don't remember putting this there. Wait."_

I sniffed the air. I smelled an unfamiliar scent. I tensed up. This was the same scent that I caught a couple of weeks ago.

"_Relax Seth. I'll just tell Jacob about it later. Now relax."_

I took a deep breath while I got the cup with water. When it was about three quarters full, I took it back to the bathroom. She gratefully takes the water to drink down the remnants of her vomit.

"So, Fernanda, what was the thing that you wanted to tell me?"

She took another deep breath.

"Seth, I'm pregnant."

I have nothing on my mind because I'm shock.

"Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor? Have you taken a bunch of tests? Have you…"

"I've done all of that and more. I'm sure"

I continue to be shocked.

"Oh my god. Do you know for how long?"

"Since the honeymoon, I think. The doctor says the fetus is already done with the first month."

I am out of my state of shock and instead am consumed by happiness.

"I can't believe this. I married the girl of my dreams and now she is having a baby with me."

"Whoa Seth. If you don't want it…"

I was struck with horror because I don't get how I wouldn't want this baby.

"No. That's not what I meant at all babe. Not at all. I meant that I am a very happy, very lucky guy right now."

I give her a hug and a kiss. When I look at her face, all I see is contentment shining through her face.

"The only problemish thing is this. How are we going to tell everybody?"

We both contemplated this for a few moments until she thought of a solution.

"Well, since your family is closer let's go tell them and then we'll tell Rosalie and company. Ok?"

I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ok. Let's go then. We want to be able to tell them before you vomit again."

She laughed the laugh I loved so much and she followed me to our room to get re-dressed. I decided to stay in the clothes I was already in. I just sat on the bed and waited for her to be done. I looked all around the room that used to be my mom and dad's. I still couldn't believe that she still owned this house and decided to give it to us. I thought that she would've sold it by now. But, my mom was generous enough to give it to us as a wedding present. I was grateful for that.

Eventually, Fernanda settled on a turquoise tank top, a pair of white capri pants, and sandals because for some reason it was an unusually warm day in the town of Forks, Washington. As we got outside, I decided that I wanted to carry her to the black 1996 Chevy truck. That's when I sniffed the air again. I smelled the same scent as inside the house. I just shook it off, knowing that I'd tell Jacob later anyway and I started kissing my lovely wife. We drove over to Charlie's place with the good news all wrapped around our thoughts.

It wasn't a very long drive because they lived rather close to the reservation. As we pulled up to their driveway I saw that Leah was already there, as if she were waiting for us.

"Hey Leah. What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact that I still live here, I need to say something."

"Ok. But afterwards we have to tell Charlie, Sue, and you something."

I give a mental smile to her.

"I go first. Seth have you smelled anything else other than the scent of the Cullen's?"

My thoughts went back to this morning.

"A little bit. I was actually gonna tell Jacob that after we told them our news. Why?"

"We have a theory of who's scent that might be. It smells doubly sickening so I think it is more than one vampire."

"_No."_ was all I could think as my grip around Fernanda tightened.

"We're thinking that it might be a couple of the Volturi vamps."

My grip tightened even more. I almost let out a growl but I successfully held it in.

"What!"

Fernanda started hyperventilating when I turned to Leah.

"Leah, she's pregnant. Now we need to protect her at all costs."

I turned to my wife and said, "It's okay Fernanda. It's going to be okay. I'll be sure to protect you and the baby."

Leah stared at us and nodded while we went into the house to find Charlie and my mom. Before we got in their house, we both put on a perfect mask of happiness. Fernanda stayed downstairs to look while I went upstairs. I looked in their room where I saw a sleeping Charlie.

I went to their bed and shook Charlie.

"Charlie. Charlie" He moved slightly "Charlie, wake up. Fernanda and I need to tell you something."

He just grumbled as he got out of bed and he put on some shoes. That's when I heard Fernanda call my name and I headed downstairs with Charlie in tow.

"Kids, what's all this about. What was so important to wake me up?"

Fernanda looked at both of them.

"Charlie, Sue sit down please?"

They both got out a couple of chairs from the kitchen table and sat down. Fernanda looked at me and I looked at her, my eyes gazing into her soul.

She took yet another deep breath and said, "Sue, Charlie" she turned her face to both of them "I'm…pregnant."

They both sucked in air because they were apparently holding their breath. Then two smiles lit up their faces.

"That's great. Now I have two grandkids."

"Oh sweetie." My mom gets up to hug her. "It's going to be okay. If you need any help, just call me or Emily. Speaking of which."

With that, she went to the phone to call everyone in La Push

with the news and we made our way back to the truck.

When we were sitting in the front seats, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Ok Seth. Now that your parents are taken care of lets go to our other family."

I quickly got in the drivers seat, started the engine, and pulled away from Charlie's place. Since I was becoming very volatile today, I tried to keep my mind focused on the road. I stared straight at the greenness of the forest and made sure that I didn't miss any of the twists or turns that lead me to the Cullen's house.

A couple of times I swear that I saw figures in all black. I was starting to get angry but then I remembered that I had to calm down so that Edward and Jasper wouldn't know what was up. I tried to concentrate more on the good news that we were about to share. We started pulling up to their driveway, so I started to think about that even harder now. We got out of the car and walked up to their door. I hesitated to knock on the door so Fernanda did that for me and Esme was the one who answered the door.

"Hello Fernanda, Seth. How are you doing?"

"We're doing just fine Esme. May we come in?"

"Oh yes of course dear. Come to the living room and sit."

"Can you call everyone to the living room too, please? We have some urgent news."

As soon as she said it, the words came out of Esme's mouth calling everyone to the living room. One by one, everyone came into the living room and took their places on and around the couch.

I looked at Fernanda and with the same standard thoughts in mind I spoke.

"Hello everyone. Good to see you again."

I felt more awkward than the class nerd asking a girl out on a date.

"Well, we have something important to tell you all. Take it away Fernanda."

Everyone (including myself) turned their heads towards her. I was sure that Edward knew already because he had the whole mind reader thing going. I just hoped that Rosalie didn't see the need to kill me.

"I'm pregnant."

I knew that Edward wouldn't be surprised but everyone else obviously was.

"Well, at least you're married. Now I don't have an excuse to kill him."

I mentally chuckled a little even though I was just the slightest creeped out. Jake and Nessie came and gave us each a hug. Alice was probably excited because she could now get started with planning the baby shower. Esme probably wanted to help decorate the baby's room and Carlisle…well I didn't know what he wanted to do.

That's when I smelled them. Instinctually, my muscles tightened and that made my body tense up. With that thought Edward also stiffened his body quickly telling Bella to put up her shield. Fernanda was getting scared and started looking all around the room until she saw the Volturi. Her eyes grew wide with fear. My thoughts immediately went to her and the baby's safety.

"Didn't I tell you that they would be here."

"Well done Demetri. You have found this girl that Aro has coveted for so long. Alec!"

It was happening too fast. Edward was telling Bella to hurry up but this was such a surprise that she was having a hard time trying to shield even the people right next to her. That's when Alec started pushing out a fog towards us. It reached us and we all got knocked out. Before I went into the darkness, I felt Fernanda's hand grab mine very tightly until hers got taken away.

"_No…"_

_15 minutes later_

I slowly came up out of the waters of unconsciousness and woke up. My vision at first was a blurry haze, almost like I was in a dreamlike state. I blinked a couple of times when my vision suddenly became clear. I looked around frantically like some kind of paranoid schizophrenic. Though my conscious mind didn't want to accept the fact, my subconscious knew that they were gone. My wife and unborn child were gone. They were truly and completely _gone._

That's is when I remembered that I wasn't alone in the room. I remembered that we told them that Fernanda was pregnant when _they_ came and took her away. The Volturi came and took her away from me. This action made me hate…no. There wasn't even a word for how I felt towards them for taking her away.

I looked around again only to see eight pairs of eyes staring at me; two of which looked very dismal and desolate. Almost as much as I felt. I was sure that this was manifesting itself on every part of me.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, why…."

Then I just broke into sobs full of sadness and anger.

Bella and Edward tried to come over and console me as much as they could but I just shook them away and went outside. Before I even realized what I was doing I was running in the forest in my wolf form. I just kept running until I heard someone.

"_Seth."_

I didn't answer.

"_Seth."_

I still didn't answer.

"_Seth! Answer me!"_

"_What do you want Jacob!"_

"_Look, I know that what happened over there was an indescribable loss for you and all…"_

"_And all Jacob! She's my wife/imprint who's pregnant with my child that just got taken by those little mother fucking bastards called the Volturi and that's all you can say!"_

"_I didn't finish yet Seth! Jeez!"_

"_I'm sorry Jake. It's just that well, you know."_

"_Yeah. Anyway. I know that it was an indescribable loss but there's nothing you can do about it now. The Volturi have her and if we go after them then we could be in some serious trouble you know."_

I sighed, knowing that Jake was right. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't go after them now. There _was nothing that I could do. _I couldn't reverse time and stop them from taking her. All I could do for now was hope that they would let her go. So, I settled into this new state of mind and went back over there with Jacob leading me.

When their house came into view I phased back and put on my shorts. As I walked in, I was surrounded by many hugs and words of solace that even though they would not comfort me very much (or not at all) they did show me that they were sorry about my loss. Even Bella apologized more times than I can count that she is gravely sorry that she wasn't able to put up her shield in time.

"Bella, like I said, it wasn't your fault. We should've seen this coming. I mean, I smelled their scent a while ago. I should've warned you guys when we first came."

I put on my best face of bravado, though everyone could see right through it.

Even Alice was apologizing that she didn't see them coming.

"I mean they made a snap decsion to get her today, but I still should've seen it coming. I don't know why I didn't see them. Maybe it was because it was in such close proximity to you but I don't know. I just doesn't make any sense right now."

"Like I said to Bella, it's not your fault Alice. I should've told you guys what I knew."

"Seth, I know that you are very forgiving but it still doesn't make sense that I didn't see them coming before they even came to the house."

"I guess we'll find that piece of information out later. Right now, it's best that we alert everyone else so that if they decide to come back for anyone else" We all thought of Renesmee "they'll be ready."

We silently agreed to Carlisle's plan and went our separate ways. Renesmee and Jacob were going to their condo in Seattle, Bella and Edward were going to their cottage, everyone else was staying here while I went outside to my truck and drove home in a very somber mood. Somber wasn't even the right word for it.


End file.
